The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and to arrangements, in an outboard motor, for supporting and vibrationally isolating a propulsion unit from a steering arm and a boat.
Attention is directed to the following documents which disclose various arrangements for supporting and isolating a propulsion unit from a boat hull and a steering arm.
U. S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 2,740,368 Irgens, et al. April 3, 1956 2,911,936 Kiekhaefer November 10, 1959 2,916,007 Kiekhaefer December 8, 1959 3,002,489 Watkins October 3, 1961 3,045,423 Hulsebus July 24, 1962 3,127,866 Mohr April 7, 1964 3,358,668 Post, et al. December 19, 1967 3,599,594 Taipale August 17, 1971 3,750,615 Haft, et al. August 7, 1973 3,782,321 Ellingsen January 1, 1974 3,934,537 Hall January 27, 1976 4,507,090 Kobayashi, et al. March 26, 1985 4,546,848 Iijima, et al. October 15, 1985 4,979,918 Breckenfeld, et al. December 25, 1990 5,192,235 Dunham, et al. March 9, 1993 Foreign Japanese Patent Application No. 57-126794 ______________________________________